Beacons New Protector
by DarktriforceKing
Summary: Corvo failed to keep Emily safe. He had nothing left, nothing to live for anymore. Maybe it should all come to an end... But the Outsider has a better idea.
1. The Failed Protector

**Hello everyone, welcome to the first chapter too, "Beacons New Protector" with RWBY and Dishonored. With Dishonored 2 coming out soon, I couldn't help myself. This takes place in Season 2 of RWBY and the Totally Chaos ending Corvo, now without any further delay, let's start!**

"I failed..."

"I failed..."

"I failed..."

"I failed..."

That was all Corvo could say, over and over in his head. After everything, all the challenges, every objective, every KILL he had done...all for her...all for...

Emily Kaldwin, future Empress of the Empire of the Isles, and the daughter of Jessamine Kaldwin, the late Empress. Emily was just a child. A child that he swore on his life he would do anything for. Anything to keep her safe... and she had just died right before his eyes.

The BASTARD! Havelock just jumped off the catwalk with Emily in his arm, both falling from the lighthouse, hitting the ground and dying. Damn him! Damn him to hell!

He fell to his knees at the edge of the catwalk, taking his mask off and feeling the tears roll down his cheeks. He failed. He had just let Emily die right in front of him.

So many emotions were running wild within him. Anger, sadness, but the strongest was guilt. His mind wondered to Jessamine, oh Jessamine. She had also died right in front of him, killed by Daud and his group of assassins. He had fought against them with all he had, but their dark magic was too strong. There he was, held right there in the air as they killed Jessamine and took Emily.

He remembers holding Jessamine as the life left here body, her blood covering his clothes. The person he had been protecting since she was twelve was dying in his hands. With her last breath, she told him one thing: "Save Emily". Save her one and only daughter, keep her safe.

With this new drive, he promised her and himself that no matter what it took, no matter how much blood had to be spilled, he was going to save her! But...at the same time...maybe that was his undoing.

Since his escape from prison, he killed everything in his path until he got Emily back. It didn't matter who had to die, not thinking about how each kill slowly pushed this dying city over the edge. Death was everywhere and with the plague raising chaos, it wasn't long until crime rose.

He did this. He did all of this with his blood lust, killing anyone who had a hand in the death of the Empress. No one was spared.

To make this journey even more chaotic, he met the being that made itself out as a god living outside of reality itself, watching everything from the void. The Outsider.

He came to him in his dream after his escape from prison and gave him his mark, with it came the power of dark magic. He was able to do the impossible, breaking into places that no man could. He had many powers, collecting runes that only made them stronger.

Even with these powers...he couldn't save her...

What is he going to do now with Emily gone? There was no one to be Empress, there was the plague infecting everyone. None of the lower class had a chance of surviving, the nobles keeping them within the quarantined areas.

The nobles will destroy themselves by trying gain power. With no ruler they will go on to lie, cheat and backstab each other until there was nothing left.

This country was going to die and he had put the final nail in the coffin, destroying itself from the inside. No one was coming to help, not with the plague around. They would wall the whole country off to stop the sickness from spreading.

This was it.

Sure, he could escape, but he didn't have the drive to do anything anymore...

He looked down off the catwalk. The same fall that claimed Emily. He couldn't see the bottom, he was sure no one could survive the fall, no one...

He didn't know how long he just sat there, staring down what looked to be an abyss. Maybe it was time for him to be done, he tried the best he could, never backing down from any missions. No matter how difficult it was, he had completed the assignment without failure. Maybe it was time stop.

Standing up, he walked closer to the edge. He had no family. No friends or allies, nothing to look forward to. He was...a failure.

The Failed Protector...

So he stepped off.

The rushing wind was all he could hear as he fell down. He thought he would have some trace of fear, but he felt nothing, but the cold wind.

His only focus was the rapidly approaching ground. He accepted his it, watching the ground and waiting for his to death happen.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

The ground was approaching, this was it! He slowly closed his eyes and awaited for what was to happen next.

...

...

...?

Was this death? He felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see he was five feet above ground, but he wasn't moving. The world around him had turned gray as time itself came to a stop.

"You surprise me, Corvo." An echoing voice said, "I didn't think you were going to do this of all things."

In flash of light, there stood a normal looking man with pale skin and black hair. He wore a brown jacket and blue jeans, a completely average looking man. All should know better than to fall for this, for this was someone who could be considered a god. This was the Outsider. He walked forward to Corvo, who was upside down in the air

"Outsider." Was all Corvo could say. This was strange, as far as he knew, the Outsider didn't show himself in this plain of existence, reserving his interference for key moments that could change history.

"I have to say, Corvo, it has been interesting to watch these events unfold. You killed your way through enemies and what used to be your allies akin to a blade of vengeance." The Outsider looked to the side Corvo followed his eyes.

Corvo's eyes shot open in shock at the bloody, mangled bodies of Havelock and...he turned his head away. He'd didn't want to see what had happened to Emily.

Outsider continued to talk, "But, young Emily has met a tragic end. Now, with no Empress, this land will die." He said with a empty voice. He looked back at Corvo, "All caused by you, Corvo. One man brought it all down."

Tired of hearing this, Corvo spoke out. "What do you want Outsider? Why do you show up now?" Corvo didn't want to hear this man talk, he already knew he had failed.

The Outsider didn't look surprised about the outburst, "Corvo, did you know there are only eight people with my mark? Eight people free to do what they want with its power?" His voice echoed.

"And what you did with it has been most enjoyable, but, this ending is a bit unsatisfying it would be a waste if you were to die right here."

"My life is not something for you to toy with, Outsider." Corvo said a bit angered, "What does it matter how my live ends?!"

"Oh but it does matter Corvo. Give me a chance to do something I rarely choose to do." The Outsider lead on.

"What's that?" Corvo said, a small trace of venom in his voice.

"Something different. I'm going to intervene, Corvo. I am asking you a once in a lifetime deal. A chance for a different start."

"...What?"

"Corvo, there's only so much I can tell, but there's more to the void than you'll ever know. The void is the outside of reality itself, but who's to say this is the only reality."

Corvo stayed quiet, letting the information sink in. He tried to think, but it was hard to think when just a few moments ago, his life was about to end. After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"You...want to send me somewhere else?"

Outside spoke up "Ah, you're starting to catch on now."

"Why? Why would you want to do that?! What would you gain from this?!" Corvo tried to move, use his power, anything, but he couldn't. He was in completely in the Outsiders control.

"Entertainment. Besides, what would young Emily say if she saw what you just tried to do?" The Outsider said with a smile. Being a higher being made you miss some social queues, but manipulation was not one of them.

That was a low blow, but it made him think about this offer, "Where would I go?"

"Somewhere out of my knowledge, Corvo, that's what makes this interesting." The Outsider began to grow bored, "My patience is growing thin Corvo, make your choice now."

He didn't know what to do. Maybe...maybe he needed to leave, get as far away as possible. It was a selfish thought, but there was nothing for him here now.

Corvo looked right into the black orbs of the Outsider, not knowing what could happen. Then he thought, _'Did it truly matter?'_

"I'll go."

"Excellent choice, Corvo."

With a snap of his fingers, a hole opened below Corvos still frozen body, "I won't be able to intervene much in this world, but I am watching. Do try to not to kill yourself this time."

With another snap, Corvo began moving once again. He began to go through the portal. The last thing he could hear was the Outsiders distorted voice, "Farewell, for now, Corvo."

Corvo was falling through what must have been the void. He couldn't understand what he saw while falling. Random objects floated around, some of what he saw was familiar, broken buildings and such, but other things were past his understanding.

He continued to fall past the objects until there was nothing around him. He was surrounded by absolute darkness, not able to feel anything. He wasn't even sure he was still falling, his sense of time feeling distorted. That was until he finally saw a light rapidly approaching.

A sudden, crushing force hit him as he got closer to the light, his ears started to ring and he felt the worst headache of his life. His body shook violently, so many different things were happening, it got to the point he couldn't hear his own shouts of pain!

He blacked out due to the stress of the whole ordeal but continued to fall. Falling closer and closer, falling into the light.

**Scene Change**

[Beacon Acadmy, Headmasters office]

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch were both discussing the recent food fight that team RWBY and JNPR partook in.

"You're being a too soft Ozpin." Goodwitch argued, "They need discipline, how else are they going to learn?!"

"They're still growing, let them enjoy themselves." Ozpin waved her tone off as he took a sip of his coffee, "They'll be ready when the day come for them to become true hunters and huntresses."

Goodwitch sighs, "We could use someone to help watch them, we're under staffed."

"It's a little too late for that, but you are correct. We could use another pair of hands." He took a moment to think, "Something to look into."

"I have more paperwork to complete, so we'll have to speak more on the subject later." Glynda said as she left his office.

Ozpin thought about what Glynda said about a getting another staff member. Where would he even look? Retired huntsman? Possibly even start a prisoner rehabilitation program? He took another sip coffee

"Another day." He said, simply. Glynda wasn't the only one with paperwork.

**With Corvo**

Corvo was passed out in middle of what seemed to be a forest. He began to stir, grunting as he started to move. His whole body felt sore, even opening his eyes took a bit of effort. He took a look around, seeing his new environment, taking everything in.

In a flash, he remembers falling into a light and all the pain that followed...he didn't ever want to feel that again. There was a slight bit of discomfort as he tried to stand, but he ultimately ignored it. He had to find out more about where he was.

Looking around his surroundings, he noticed he was in a small clearing, a little too quiet for his liking, but he couldn't complain. Taking a look up in the sky, he saw the sun in the middle of the air, so if he had to guess, it was mid afternoon. At least he was getting somewhere.

Corvo needed to check his person before he continued anywhere, unaware of any dangers in this world. He pulled out his trusty sword, the blade popping out of the hilt cleanly, showing it to be working fine.

Corvo continued to go through his equipment. He had his gun, crossbow, and a few gadgets. Nine grenades, some mines, nine spring razors, some explosive rounds for his gun and sleep darts for the crossbow. Good. Armed to the teeth.

Opening his coat, he saw he still had six bone charms. The little things gave small effects that made a hell of a difference, making him faster, stronger and several effects on his power. Corvo finished checking over himself, everything seemed in order. It was time to move.

He started walking through the forest. It was...peaceful, but he needed higher ground to truly tell. Looking to a high branch on a tall tree Corvo used his blink to teleport.

"Good, that still works." Corvo walked to the sturdiest part near the edge of the branch. He took a look around, mostly forest, what looked to be buildings off in the distance.

He put his mask back on, feeling almost...complete. He zoomed in on the shape and saw what looked to be a city. He wasn't too sure, but it was better than nothing. It was far away, he'd need to start moving now to get there before nightfall.

Corvo blinked back on the ground and kept his sword in his hand. It was better safe than sorry, who knows what this new world has in store for him.

 **Well that's done. That was the first chapter of, "Beacons New Protector". Just** **an** **idea I had, so please comment and review! Tell me what you think, but no flames** **please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. A New Life

**Hello you wonderful people!** **Here** **we are for the next chapter of the story!** **Our** **friend Corvo has found his way into Vale with a fresh new start,** **but with his past, this** **won't be an easy change. Let's** **get to it.**

 **And a another thanks to my friend** **DovahkiinSamuel** **for his help with editing, go check** **him out. He's** **here on Fanfiction and Wattpad.**

Corvo had been making his way through this forest for some time now. He was getting closer to the city, having not run into any trouble on his travels. Even so he never lowered his guard. That's how you ended up dead.

He would occasionally blink up to the higher trees to make sure he didn't lose his way, but other than that it was a dull trip. The time allowed his mind to wonder a little, what would he find in this new world? Something like home? Something completely new? He couldn't lie to himself, he was curious to see what would happen.

The sun was still high in the sky, he felt relieved that he was almost out of the forest. He saw what chaos had brought to his homeland. This was a new start...maybe he could make something out of this.

Corvo dropped into an alley, having jumped from tree to roof and so on into the city. He observed from the shadowy areas, this city seemed far more advanced than his own, both in construction and in technology.

Putting his mask in his coat Corvo also hide his other weapons away he didn't know the rules of this place so he didn't want to take a chance being openly armed.

This city didn't have nearly as many defenses has the ones in his world so getting in the was a snap, and this city was so alive people walking about happily.

The streets were clean no 'Tallboys' walking around no pledge, and death wasn't around every it felt... nice.

The different surrounding was helping Corvo actually relax after weeks of death and none stop missions so quiet time was nice.

The people of this city were dressed much different for Corvo with a simple thin layer of clothing and more casual attire and, the women were dress in a bit more revealing clothing than back home.

So he was receiving a lot of looks from the people with his mostly black heavy trench coat with gold trim and buttons and plain black pants he guess he wasn't blending in well but most just continued about their day not paying him any attention.

There was a problem but he didn't try to show it on his face after years of training and being a spy and an assassin he was able not to show a drop of emotion after years of his career.

Some of these people had animal parts actual animal parts some had ears, tails, and horns, it was a strange sight, but seeing how no one had a reaction this was a normal sight.

He had many questions about how people had animal parts, information to find out he needed a lot of information if he was going to survive

Corvo continued his walk a little bit more this world seemed much farther in technology he couldn't make heads or tails of all it, he really needed to learn all about this.

Corvo notices a store 'Tukson's Book Trade' perfect a small convenient place to get information without any suspicion, content with the plan Corvo made his way over to the store, once he enters books, books everywhere there was a lot look behind the counter was a large man.

"Hello sir welcome to Tukson Book Trade we have every book under the sun am Turkson how can I help you" the man put excited

Corvo walks up to the counter "Good day sir am not from around the area, I thought best to get a history book of some kind to get a... feel of the place" Corvo put smoothly none of it was a lie

"Ah new to Vale huh, you came to the right place let me take a look in the back". with that Tukson walk to the back.

Corvo took the time to take a look around this was an impressive collection of books might actually be something of use and the man called this place Vale he getting somewhere now. The sudden sound of a bell pulled him out of his thoughts as two people walk in.

Corvo out of impulse took in many details as he could one was a young woman medium-brown skin and dark red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint green. She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

She was with a young man he had pale skin, well-built young man with gray eyes and, he was also wearing a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

Both look right at him the girl seemed to be sizing him up? Why would she be doing that, she put on a smile and walk towards him she might be young but Corvo never lowered his guard.

"Excuse me, sir, might you be Tukson," she said in a to cheer tone

"No" was all he said she look back to her friend who just shrugged she turned back to him " Do you know where he is" once again he said was "Yes" he saw her eye twitch he chuckled inside his head, and the young man behind her actually laugh a little.

She looks like she was ready to jump at him, but he heard a voice from behind him "I think found the book you were looking for" Tukson enter the room "And did I hear the door bell" but suddenly Tukson stop right in his track as soon as he saw the two people who entered his store.

Corvo could see how tense the man was as he looks at those two "Something wrong?" his voice seemed to snap him out of it "No sir just got the book you ask for" Tukson put the book on the corner.

Corvo felt the girl was she moved to them she took a look at the book on the corner "Getting to know Vale" she read out loud "I've read that one- it's a really good" Corvo look Tukson who was watching the girl real closely "Good to know" Corvo look to Tukson "How much is it I don't- have much but.." Tukson just waved him off "Free of charge, think of it as a welcome to Vale gift just go on about your day" Corvo was surprise

but it looks he was trying to rush him out the store "Well that's kind of you".

Corvo picks up the book and put it in his coat, but he almost completely stops as he felt a hand going in his coat was this girl trying to pickpocket him while he was distracted who did she think was dealing with.

Corvo started to turn to her he felt her quickly move her hand out of his pocket the girl was good but no good enough for him not to notice. He looks right at her, too her credit her face never change.

"I must apologize to you for my earlier behavior it was uncalled for and I am sorry" she was taken surprise by this turn of attitude.

Corvo took her hand and bow his head, the girl looks very confused he lifted his head and made his way to the door and turn to them all

"Good day to you all" and with that, he left and girl narrowed her eyes and look right at Tukson.

Corvo continued his walk until he saw an alleyway and turn right into it

making sure he wasn't being watched he took his mask out of his coat and put it back on feeling better with it on, he raised his hood, taking a look up he blinks to the rooftops, with some new information he needs a quiet place to read.

But before that Corvo reaches into his pocket pulling out a strange white little thing he took from that girl, she tried to steal for him he stole from her, but he had now idea what this was something to look at later.

With that, Corvo took to the roofs this was much better than walking.

**Scence Change**

Both Emrald and Mercury walk out the blacked store of Tukson with Mercury reading a comic he took on his way out.

As Emerald was talking about the man that was in the store with them

"He was getting on my nerves and I was so close pickpocketing him"

Mercury without looking up from his comic "What the master thief wasn't quick enough" Mercury said teasingly "Besides the face you made when he answered you like that priceless".

"Will you shut up and why do you even have that?" she said pointing at the comic book, Mercury just shrugged " I like the pictures" Emerald just shook her head "Am going to call Cinder and tell her were done" Emerald reach inside her pocket find that her scroll isn't there, she was sure she put it there, she began to pat around her pockets trying to find it.

Mercury looks over "Something the matter" "I can't find my scroll I had it when we went inside the store" she tried to trace her steps, she went inside the store and talk to that ma-" her thoughts stop as she remembers when the man had touched her hand distracting her and just left.

No, he couldn't have pickpocket someone like her but she couldn't find it in her pockets "Maybe it fell in the store" Mercury pointed she just shook her head.

"He took!" Mercury look confused "Who took it?" "That guy in the store before he took it right from under me" Mercury just stared at her and began to laugh out loud, he didn't care how mad she got.

**After a bit of time pass**

Corvo had found a quiet place to sit down on the rooftops and had been reading a little it was convent that it was something he could understand, he been picking up some useful information.

He finally found out where he was, Vale is one of the four kingdoms of Remnant and is considered a safe haven from the Grimm. Didn't know what a Grimm was the book didn't say anything about it. But Vale is located on the northeastern end of Remnant's largest continent.

Also, Vale was surrounded by two different forests the Emerald Forest and one he was in the Forever Fall Forest, he had to stop reading though it was starting to get dark and he was hunger.

Looking down for the rooftops the streets were empty perfect, it'll be easy to move around with fewer eyes, Corvo had blink down to the street level and stuck to the shadows as he always did.

How quickly the city changes at night, in the day there were people everywhere, going about their day with friends or family, but at night no a soul was on the street or at else in this area.

Corvo had been wondering though the cover of night looking for a place for some food, it wasn't going well all the shop were closed now, he could try breaking but he decided against it too much attention.

Corvo came to a sudden stop and hide deeper in the dark, has he did so a group of men walks past , they were in black and red suits with strange hat's, there was five in total and one important detail.

They were armed.

"I'm telling you that stupid old man reopened his shop today, so you know the dust is fresh," one of the men said

"Yea, but you think was a good idea to go without the boss knowing," another man said

"You worry too much, we got this town scared no one going to stop us"

This man was starting to annoy him these men remind him of the thugs that sprung up after the empress death.

The men continued walking down the street, and Corvo followed them from within the shadow, he was curious to see where they were going.

He didn't have to follow them long as they walk to a still open shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn' , Corvo had blink to the rooftops across from shop and quietly watch.

Corvo used his mask to zoom in on the shop, he could see the five men enter the shop, there was an old man behind the counter a frail looking man he looks scared by the present of the men.

He didn't know what they were saying but it didn't take a genius to see what was happening, two of the men drew their swords pointing them at the old man, the other three spread around the store with bags.

Clear as day this was a robber, anyone in the area was leaving without a second look, people were too scare to act.

Corvo could just leave and think nothing of this, but that not how he got things done wasn't someone who just walk away.

In a flash, Corvo was gone...

**Inside The Store**

"This is too easy," one of the Thugs thought it was supposed to be like this is how it suppose to be, an easy job a weak old man and nobody to stop them easy money.

The door bell rang behind him and he quickly turned around with his weapon drawn, but what he saw he couldn't explain someone tall standing there with a heavy coat on, and a freaky looking mask.

"You freak you better get out of here before you get hurt" he took a step forward putting his sword closer.

The weirdo turns around "Yeah that's right run away" but he didn't leave instead he grabbed the open sign on the door and turn it to close and look right at me.

Corvo turned back to the men who had their weapon out, they had sloppy footing, holding their weapons to tight complete useless thugs,

Corvo grabbed his folding blade from his coat and with a push button the black steeled blade pop out of the hilt, one of the thugs called out to the others

"HEY get over here we got a problem someone wants to play hero"

but it was too late as Corvo moved closer, causing the other thug to charge.

Slashing his sword down on Corvo, but he simply brought up his guard block the hit, with a quick step forward Corvo knocking the thug's weapon away, without his weapon to protect him Corvo slash across his chest blood flew from the man as he falls to the grab the open wound in pain.

The other three thugs showed up to see their wounded friend on the ground crying out, one pulled what look like a gun and aimed it right at Corvo "You bastard, you're dead!" the man screamed

But Corvo simply waved his hand unleashing a Windblast knocking them to the wall behind them, they drop their weapons on the ground as they fell back down.

Corvo quickly pulled his pistol out and shoot one the men in the hand as he tried to grab his weapon again, he cried as he pulled back his now bloodied hand.

The other freeze not wanting to end up like him, they were completely at the mercy of this masked man

"H..HEY don't you know who we work for!" the man shouted out the terror clear in his voice, Corvo simple walk closer to the men on the ground, "Roman Torchwick he runs this place, he won't he let this go unpublish you're going to- AHHHHHHH" the man was cut off as a sword entered through his shoulder.

Blood drip down the man's arm as Corvo kneeled in front of the man, Corvo look the man right in the eye, the absolute fear he showed Corvo could tell this was no harden thug, just someone who wanted to feel strong.

Corvo roughly grabs the sword in his shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain "You listen here I don't care who you think you are, your just a weak man trying to be strong attacking an old man and stealing from him".

"People like you lichens on the world, with only one end" Corvo pulled his sword out of the man and pointed his gun right at their head "Death".

The man cryed out "Please Please don't kill us well CHANGE just don't kill us!" tear in his eyes.

Corvo watches the group of men pleads for their life until a hand touches his shoulder he turn his head to see the old man standing there.

"No young man that's enough they had enough," he said shaking his head no "Thank you for your help but that enough you can go now".

This man was brave if Corvo reacts quick enough he might had been in danger getting his attntion.

"Are you sure"? he was kind of confused by this act the very men that tried to robe and possible kill him and, show mercy.

The old man nodded his head yes.

Without a word Corvo lower his gun and started the group of men for a moment he could just kill them all anyway but he didn't fell the need anymore he turn to the door and left.

Hearing the man say thank you thank you over and over again as he left once on the street he looks around to see no one was in the area must have left when the gunfire started.

He quietly walks back in the shadows and leaves, but as he does that an unseen camera watches him till he's out of sight.

That's all for now not much to say about it sooo thanks for reading


	3. Well here we go

Hello, my great readers welcome back to Beacons New Protector

and it's time to see what Corvo going to do next.

"Corvo do you think running away will make up for all the evil you have done in you life" a voice called out for the empty space of gray

Corvo was confused as he was surrounded in the gray cold world of the void, how did he get here last he remember was falling asleep.

"..."

So maybe he was dreaming

"..."

With no answers, Corvo walk the broken world of the void, as broken building spread about everywhere which where.

"OUTSIDER" Corve shouted off to the Void with no answer Corvo continue  
he's walk with no real idea of what to do as the Void was a true mystery to anyone well anyone but the Outsider.

"Corve" a ghostly voice came again but this time he recognize the voice with it's scratch old tone.

Corvo turned to see the man who started this the empress assassin Emily kidnapper the man known as The Knife of Dunwall a legend in his own right.

"Daud" Corvo voice empty unreadable as he turned to face the man who ruined his life's

"Long time no see huh Corvo" Daud began to walk forward towards Corvo.

Corvo body tense as Daud approach he had match the man before, and it was a truly challenge to cross blades with a long time fighter like himself, but he was victors none the less so that meant.

"You're not real" Corvo pointed out he couldn't be not here he was died.

"Who knows Corvo I might be real or am not but that's not important right now" now standing right in front of Corvo looking him right in the eye.

"Then what is Daud"Corvo ask still having a empty tone lacking and emotion with a blank unreadable face

"This little redemption path your thinking of taking, it's not going to change you're past" Daud pointed, and began to walk past Corvo.

"We both know your a born fighter and a trained killer there's no way to just cut it off Corvo" Daud turned back to Corvo, and gestured his hand to the side where Corvo turn to look.

A image made it's self from the shadows of the Void there was a figure that look like Corvo pointing his gun down at a man on his knees.

Corvo realise this was him in that shop a little while ago.

"Just moments ago you had a man life in your hands ready to pull the trigger".

Another shadow formed in the shape of the old man that had stop Corvo from killing the man, with his hand on Corvo shoulder.

"If the old man haven't stop you when he did you would of had more blood on your hands, in a new world at that".

Corvo been calm this whole time with this supposed to be died man but Daud was trying his patience.

"I ask again Daud" Corvo gowled out "WHAT is your point"

Daud look back to Corvo not really caring about Corvo irritation .

"My point is this isn't like back home you can't just almost kill a man without someone taking notice, people talk Corvo and what will you do if you become the mask killer once again or will you become a change man.

That left Corvo in silence to think on Dauds words what is he doing this wasn't the same as home where if people died no one would care, this was a entirely different world, and what if some how he had brought attention to himself that might bring trouble.

All because he was using his bloodlust to force change and get results, but that wasn't him not anymore.

Corvo was brought out of his thoughts by Daud voice "Well that's all the time we have Corvo it's about you go".

With a snap of Dauds finger everything went black.

**Scene Change**

Opening his eye's Corvo was greeted by the bright light of the sun, with the sounds of chirping birds.

With a groan Corvo slow began to wake himself up from the hard concrete of roof that served as his bedding yeah that was good for his back.

Corvo began to a little stretching routine he wasn't getting any younger plus he needed to think on his next action, Corvo began to make a small list to himself of what to do.

One: Gather more info.

Two: Find food

Three: Lay low

Corvo thoughts we're interrupted by the growling of his stomach.

Find food it is.

Coral teleports himself into the dark alley, walking to the streets making sure to keep his head low.

The street, we're as busy as yesterday people seemed to be a bit more talkative in hush whispered tones, might have something to do with what he had yesterday.

But play it cool act if you belong like he was taught so many years ago.

...He was getting old.

But the growling of his reminded him of what he was doing.

But he didn't money so he was going to have to steal a little food to survive as much of his dislike of the idea.

** Scene Change**  
(Unknown location)

"So what are you going to tell Cinder about getting your scroll stolen" Mercury pointed out as they made there way to Roman' s hideout

"It's not a big deal will solve this ourselves later" Emerald snap "And when I get my hands on him.

"Yeah yeah take it easy not my fault the master thief got pickpocket"  
Mercury sarcastically put "But don't look at me when this blows up in your face.

"Shut it I remember what the guy look like won't be able to hide after we cleaned up after Roman".

"Sure sure" Mercury said sounding uninterested, this whole thing have been hilarious for him to see Emerald lose her cool, he was going to have to shake that guy's hand before she killed him.

Wonder where he could be though.

**(Back With Corvo)**

Corvo had finally found his target a fruitstand pretty empty area easy mark just one or two fruits will hold him for a while.

As Corvo began to walk towards the stand waiting for the worker to be distracted no one was watching him as he slowly walk.

In a moment the work had bent over getting something but a moment was all he needed.

When the worker had came backup everything was fine and normal "Man nothing ever happens here" he complained.

Around the corner Corvo had been taking a bite out of a nice juicy apple he had two more with him to tie him over.

"Hmmmm not bad"Corvo thought to himself he was feeling a bit better finally getting some food.

Maybe today was going to be better it was easier to get things done with a nice full belly.

Enjoy this little moment to himself a large shadow loomed over blocking the Sun.

"What the hell" Corvo said as he looked up to see something never before seen in his life.

In the sky there was something FLYING high above the city.

Scratch that there was a couple of something flying in the sky.

"Hey isn't that Atlas ship's" a nearby voice rang out.

Atlas? Corvo thought to himself if the people of the this world where able to make something like this he really doesn't want the attention of people like them.

But he needed a closer look.

Ducking into an trustee alleyway and putting his unique mask on Corvo stealthily /Blink/ up the tallest building nearby.

Corvo zoomed in to see in closer detail and as far as he can see this is the most advance thing he had seen in his life maybe if the professor was here he could make heads or tails but to Corvo it was just a strange contraption.

...

He was going to needed more info to survive this place.

He really hope he didn't bring attention to himself.

**(Scene Change)**

In the office of Beacon Ozpin headmaster of Beacon had been look out his tower window seeing Atlas arrival and let out a sigh.

"Did he really need to bring his fleet"  
Glynda said next to him "I mean really how's everyone else going to take this".

"Yes you know how James is but I'm going to have a talk with him about this" taking a sip from his trusty coffee "But you were saying about a strange incident in town last night".

"Yes a incident in the dust shop the same one that Miss Rose has stopped a robbery before another robbery strike again"

"Oh dear"

"Yes but the attackers were stopped by a strange mask man according to the criminals and the owner" Glynda Continued.

"A hunter?" Ozpin question

"I don't think so I'll do some investigating while you entertain are... guest".

"Aww yes thank you Glynda tell me when you have something" he did have a guest to talk to".

**(Scene Change)**  
Back with Corvo

Yup he might have a little trouble if he's found.  
-

Well that's all thanks for reading plz comment.


End file.
